It is common for people attending sporting events to carry with them a seat pad or cushion, a blanket in colder climates, and possibly a satchel or a back pack for retaining food, programs, wallets, sun protection lotion, glasses, binoculars, cameras or other miscellaneous items. Many times people leave the binoculars or glasses or other items behind either when leaving home to go to or upon leaving the event because there are so many items or they are cumbersome to carry or both. Even if they are all carried into the stadium, keeping track of them safely and handling them during the course of an event such as a sporting event can be at the least an inconvenience and even a problem. Another significant problem is when liquid is spilled by adjacent patrons so that the items stored under the seat may be damaged by the liquid. It is also possible that they may be stopped on or kicked by the person who carries them to the stadium or by others passing by the person's seat.